<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Doppelganger Interdimensional by Desde_el_abismo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26445571">Doppelganger Interdimensional</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Desde_el_abismo/pseuds/Desde_el_abismo'>Desde_el_abismo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>El Camino A Casa [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Light Angst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:46:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,138</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26445571</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Desde_el_abismo/pseuds/Desde_el_abismo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tras una feroz batalla con Destructor, el ser místico termina por crear una gran explosión que ha desestabilizado su cuerpo y termina por perderse entre diversas dimensiones, llevándose a Donnie consigo a una Nueva York donde no queda ni rastro de sus hermanos. </p><p>Ahora, en otra dimensión y sin una pieza de tecnología a su servicio, Donatello debe encontrar un modo de volver a su hogar antes de que Destructor lo haga y sea el final de todos. Pero necesitará ayuda y, si no puede recibir apoyo de su familia que está en su dimensión, tal vez su familia en ésta pueda prestarle una o dos manos.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>El Camino A Casa [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1903720</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Caída</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Donnie cayó desde una altura que no concordaba con la de que había sido arrojado. Entre la confusión no supo con qué estaba chocando, pero sabía que estaba cayendo de forma vertical. Cuando por fin se detuvo y se perdió el efecto de la fuerza de gravedad, agradeció enormemente que trajera su caparazón de batalla puesto. Un golpe así sería terrible para alguien con caparazón blando como él. </p><p>¿Dónde había caído? Su vista estaba nublada por el golpe, pero el hedor pronto le hizo reconocer los contenedores de basura de su querida Nueva York. <em>Genial</em>. De todos los lugares en los que podía caer... Al menos la basura había amortiguado un poco la caída. Se levantó como pudo, con rapidez y tambaleándose, y se apresuró en tomar de nuevo su bo. No tenía tiempo que perder descansando -a pesar de que realmente quería hacerlo- en medio de una batalla.</p><p>En especial si era una contra una entidad mítica que expiraba maldad como Destructor. Un pequeño error, y sería el final.</p><p>Donnie observó su alrededor, intentando localizar a sus hermanos y a la bestia a la que se enfrentaban. ¿Hasta dónde habrían ido a caer con una explosión como aquella? Esperaba que no estuviesen demasiado heridos. Ellos tenían caparazones duros, así que sus probabilidades de lastimarse eran menores que las de él, pero ni todos los cálculos que podía hacer en ese momento lograron calmarlo. Alguna clase de herida debían tener, y él tenía que saber cuál era para poder tratarlos después.</p><p>Pero por mucho que se esforzó, no lograba visualizar el paradero de sus hermanos. Se acercó a la salida del callejón en el que estaba... y quedó totalmente desconcertado. </p><p>La ciudad lucía diferente, aunque no sabía bien cómo. A simple vista, era la misma Nueva York que conocía a la perfección, pero algo no encajaba. Para empezar, era pleno día, pero él había estado luchando junto a sus hermanos en la mitad de la noche hacía apenas unos segundos. No podía localizar a nadie: ni a sus hermanos, ni a su padre, ni Abril, ni siquiera a la energía mística de Destructor. La gente caminaba de un lado a otro en su ajetreada cotidianidad, los autos avanzaban por las calles sin detenerse, y la vida seguía como si fuera un día cualquiera en la ciudad que nunca duerme.</p><p>- Algo está mal – se dijo. Revisó su GPS otro par de veces, con la esperanza de que las señales de localización de su familia aparecieran de pronto, pero nada. Sin saber muy bien cómo proceder, subió hasta el techo del edificio más cercano. ¿Tal vez su tecnología se había estropeado por la onda de energía del ataque de Destructor? Era improbable, pero no imposible. De ser así, conseguiría un mejor alcance en un sitio más alto.</p><p>Desde la altura observó la ciudad. La arquitectura y la disposición de los edificios era exactamente como la recordaba, pero de algún modo, parecía que algo faltaba. Intentó encontrar el Hotel Nexus de Big Mama con la intención de ubicarse, pero tampoco lo logró. Además de eso, Donnie notó que faltaba todo el caos del que acababa de formar parte, lo que hacía lucir a tanta paz fuera de lugar.</p><p>- Bien. Recapitulemos -caminó de un lado a otro mientras hablaba en voz alta con la intención de pensar mejor y calmar un poco la sensación de que no estaba en el sitio en el que debía de estar – Estaba luchando una batalla a muerte contra el ser del que mis ancestros nos advirtieron durante cientos de años que podría dominar el mundo, y ahora estoy…aquí. Pero ¿dónde es “aquí”? ¿Qué pasó luego de la explosión?</p><p>Donnie no necesitaba su instinto de científico (que era como un sexto sentido para él) para saber que estaba frente a un problema que necesitaba solución. Una pregunta que requería una respuesta, y la pregunta era ¿en dónde estaba? ¿Y cómo había llegado ahí? ¿Y por qué se parecía tanto a Nueva York, aunque no era Nueva York? Al menos, no “su” Nueva York. ¿Y cómo encontraba el camino de regreso?</p><p>De acuerdo, eran varias preguntas. Pero si él era bueno en algo era en responderlas. Y si no encontraba ninguna respuesta, tan sólo debía crearla.</p><p>Primero lo primero: debía encontrar a su familia. Sólo Galileo sabría en dónde estaban y en qué condición. Primero tenía que asegurarse de que estuvieran a salvo, con todas las partes de su cuerpo intactas, de suerte que sólo tendrían moretones y rasguños. Con esto en mente, saltó de un techo a otro, usó la tecnología que tenía para analizar toda la ciudad y las cámaras de video, corrió de aquí para allá y de allá para acá, buscó en callejones, esquinas oscuras y la parte trasera de edificios de pizza (¿se habrían reunido en algún lugar para comer y recabar fuerzas?)…pero nada.</p><p>- ¡Rafa! ¡Leo! ¡Mikey! – los llamó un centenar de veces - ¡Papá! ¡Abril! ¿Dónde están? – gritó, pero fue tan útil como gritarle a la pared. Para cuando empezó a anochecer, Donnie estaba sumamente cansado y dejó de estar preocupado para en serio empezar a alterarse.</p><p>¿Dónde estaban todos?</p><p>- Esto no está funcionando – sus pies resonaban en el techo del edificio con ansiedad -. Necesito información. Lo que sea que me pasó puede que le haya pasado a los demás, así que tal vez ellos tampoco pueden encontrarme. Y ya que sucedió justo después de la extraña explosión de Destructor, es muy probable que tenga que ver con algún malabar místico. En ese caso, mi mejor opción es ir al laboratorio y analizarme; tal vez haya algún rastro de energía mística que pueda rastrear o identificar para trabajarlo con ingeniería inversa y descubrir qué está pasando.</p><p>A Donnie no le gustaba la idea de mezclar su tecnología con lo místico; demasiado carente de explicación científica y con principios que desafiaban la lógica. Desgraciadamente, era eso o seguir recorriendo la ciudad a pie gritando con la esperanza de que alguien le respondiera, cosa que había sido <em>súper útil</em> hasta el momento. No tenía tiempo que perder cuando desconocía la situación de los demás.</p><p>Aprovechando la creciente oscuridad, se apresuró por encontrar una entrada a las alcantarillas. Una vez en la parte subterránea de la ciudad, se dijo que, si la Nueva York sobre su cabeza era casi exactamente igual que la que conocía, el sistema de alcantarillas tenía altas probabilidades de ser una réplica casi perfecta por igual, por lo que avanzó con paso firme hacia su hogar. Luego de dar giros, tomar bifurcaciones, desorientarse y volverse a orientar, Donnie por fin giró en la esquina que suponía lo llevaría directamente a su escondite. En su lugar, se encontró con una gran <em>nada</em>.</p><p>- ¡Claro! – gritó, elevando los brazos teatralmente- ¡Llévate a mis hermanos, mi padre, mi mejor amiga Y DE PASO mi hogar ENTERO! ¿Por qué no? ¡¿Algo más que quieras llevarte, oh, misteriosa fuerza que me trajo hasta aquí?!</p><p>Donnie gruñó de frustración y pateó basura cercana. Ratas salieron corriendo por todas partes mientras huían de él. Pasó una mano por su cara, apretando su ceño fruncido por un dolor de cabeza que estaba por instalarse en su cerebro. No tenía sentido perder la paciencia o volverse emocional. Debía mantener la cabeza fría, analizar sus opciones y descubrir cuál era la mejor ruta de acción ahora. Si su hogar no estaba ahí, ¿a dónde más podía ir? Dudaba que los familiares de Abril dejaran que una tortuga mutante se quedara en su casa y, fuera de su amiga humana, no conocía a muchas más personas que podrían darle un sitio donde trabajar en paz. ¿Tal vez podría ir con Todd? Si <em>de veras</em> no tenía otra opción… No, no podía irse de la ciudad sin saber qué había pasado con todos. Por ahora, buscaría material para ensamblar una máquina de algún tipo que consiguiera cumplir la función que Donnie necesitaba en ese momento.</p><p>Caminó sin rumbo, sólo buscando un espacio lo suficientemente grande para instalarse por la noche. Llegó hasta un túnel en donde había rieles de metro oxidados, probablemente pertenecientes a una sección abandonada. De ser así, tal vez encontraría alguna estación que también estuviera vacía, así que siguió el camino con la esperanza de conseguir pronto un sitio en donde comenzar a trabajar.</p><p>Lo que no se esperaba era llegar a un espacio abierto muy amplio (ya no estaba seguro si era parte del subterráneo o del complejo de alcantarillas) que parecía ser habitado por alguien. Había un sillón, un televisor viejo, algunas almohadas por ahí, un muñeco que lucía como un maniquí de entrenamiento y, mira eso: hasta una gran cantidad de cajas de pizza vacías. La naturaleza de las cosas ahí reunidas hizo a Donnie sentirse un poco como en casa, aunque era obvio que ese no era su hogar. Tomó con ambas manos su bo, listo para defenderse ante cualquier señal de que los habitantes estuvieran en casa y fueran hostiles. Bueno, no es que pudiera culparlos si era así, había entrado sin pedir permiso. Y, de todas formas, ¿quién podría estar viviendo en una zona tan en lo profundo del subterráneo? ¿Vagabundos? ¿Mutantes, tal vez? Parecía que llevaban tiempo ahí, aunque las probabilidades de eso…</p><p>Sacudió su cabeza. Necesitaba concentrarse.</p><p>Caminó con cuidado, inspeccionando todo con sus gafas, pero no encontró nada sospechoso. Pasó por un sitio que tenía todo el aspecto de una cocina: refrigerador, mesa, gabinetes, sillas. Huh, bueno, eso era peculiar: era muy similar a la cocina de su propia casa, aunque la iluminación y equipo de ésta creaban un ambiente decadente y frío. De pronto dejó de sentirse cómodo con la idea de que el sitio era muy similar a su hogar. Era lo mismo que sucedía con la ciudad sobre su cabeza: era muy, <em>muy</em> parecido, casi tanto que parecía una réplica, pero había detalles que dejaban a la vista que se trataba de otro sitio.</p><p>Donnie se preguntó de nuevo qué estaría sucediendo, sólo para que su pensamiento se viera interrumpido por su estómago gruñendo. Observó el refrigerador, a todas luces funcional.</p><p>- Seguro que no notarán si les faltan una o dos porciones de comida – dijo, y se acercó. El interior, sin embargo, estaba casi desierto: había restos de pizza congelada, un plato de comida china a medio terminar y un par de… “platillos”, que parecían estar hechos de alguna sustancia verde. Nada lucía demasiado apetitoso -. Tal vez tenga mejor suerte en el congelador – Donnie inspeccionó el congelador, pero no había nada ahí, salvo…</p><p>- <em>Miau</em>.</p><p>En el congelador solamente había helado. De hecho, era una estatua de helado. Una estatua en forma de gato. Estatua que acababa de <em>maullar</em>.</p><p>- ¡AHHH! – Donnie prácticamente azotó la puerta del congelador e hizo un gesto de estar a punto de destrozar el electrodoméstico con su bo del susto - ¿Pero qué…? – Con cuidado, abrió de nuevo el congelador. El gato-helado seguía ahí, y volvió a maullarle al verlo– Esto se pone cada vez más raro.</p><p>Cerró de nuevo el congelador y decidió que no estaba tan hambriento en realidad. Siguió explorando, y llegó a una habitación que lo sorprendió por el contraste que hacía con el resto del sitio. Era una sala que estaba bastante bien iluminada, con el piso hecho de <em>tatami</em> y algunas armas colocadas en las paredes. Por algún motivo que Donnie no se alcanzaba a explicar, había un enorme árbol en el centro. Inmediatamente cuestionó las condiciones necesarias para cultivar algo de ese tamaño en aquel sitio, así como su practicidad y la calidad de vida que tal ser biológico podría tener en lo profundo de las alcantarillas de Nueva York.</p><p>- ¿Esto es una sala de entrenamiento o algo así? – habló en voz alta consigo mismo – Huh. Clásica. No está tan mal. Pero si voy a trabajar aquí, igual podría mejorarla con un sistema de seguridad por voz o trampas a base de movimien-</p><p>- Prefería que no hicieras eso en mi hogar.</p><p>Donnie saltó del susto y gritó un poco. Volteó, y descubrió que quien le había hablado era un mutante; una rata mutante, para ser más específicos, similar a su padre. Sin embargo, aquel mutante no se parecía casi en nada a él: era mucho más alto, tal vez casi tan alto como Rafa, y aunque lucía algo viejo se notaba que estaba en forma. ¿Cómo demonios había logrado escabullirse detrás suyo? Y, ah, espera, ¿acababa de decir que era <em>su</em> hogar?</p><p>Ups.</p><p>El mutante lo observó con atención y arqueó una ceja.</p><p>- ¿Donatello? – preguntó.</p><p>- Uh… ¿te conozco? – respondió Donnie, pero inmediatamente se arrepintió – Quiero decir, ¿“Donatello”? ¿Quién es ese? Vaya nunca había escuchado ese nombre en mi vida no sé de qué hablas.</p><p>Eso estuvo cerca. Quien quiera que fuera ese mutante conocía su nombre, mientras que él no conocía nada de él. Debía ser más cuidadoso. El mutante pasó una mano por su barba peinada.</p><p>- Tú… te pareces mucho a mi hijo. Pero no eres él, ¿no es cierto?</p><p>- ¿Tu hijo? – Ahora la cosa se estaba poniendo rara.<em> De nuevo</em>.</p><p>- ¿Maestro Splinter?</p><p>Voces distrajeron a Donnie de su conversación con el mutante. No podía creer lo que estaba viendo.</p><p>Quien había hablado era otro mutante…una <em>tortuga</em>. Usaba una máscara azul profundo y traía dos espadas en la espalda. Su similitud con Leo le dio escalofríos. Era como ver una réplica imperfecta de su hermano, o ver a un doble queriendo hacerse pasar con él. El mutante estaba acompañado de otras tres tortugas, todas con máscaras de colores también: rojo, naranja y…</p><p>Y morado.</p><p>- ¿Ese es…? – su doble de máscara púrpura lo señaló.</p><p>- ¡Woah! ¿Otra tortuga? ¿Como nosotros? – la tortuga de máscara naranja se le acercó sin miedo - ¡Tal vez es otro hermano perdido del que no teníamos idea!</p><p>- No seas tonto, Mikey, eso no es posible – el de la máscara roja contestó.</p><p>- ¿Por qué se parece a Donnie? – dijo el de máscara azul. Su doble tronó los dedos al tiempo que se le ocurría una idea.</p><p>- ¡Oh! Tal vez es otra versión alterna, como los que conocimos antes – el de rojo gruñó.</p><p>- ¿En serio? Si tengo que lidiar con una versión alterna mía<em> una vez más </em>voy a asegurarme de que nunca quieran regresar aquí – elevó un puño en una seña violenta.</p><p>- Oye, ¿estás bien? – el de máscara naranja le habló de nuevo – Te ves algo pálido.</p><p>Donnie estaba convertido en una estatua. Todo aquello era demasiada información que procesar.</p><p>- Yo. Creo que. Eh. Necesito un café.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Un paso a la vez</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>El café que el otro Leo le preparó no estaba mal. Eso creía. En realidad, estaba demasiado en shock todavía como para percibir el sabor, pero el calor de la bebida le recordaba que no estaba soñando. Fue una experiencia surreal verlo prepararlo y dárselo educadamente, cuando Leo -es decir, <em>su</em> Leo, el que era <em>su</em> hermano, de <em>su</em> dimensión- no cocinaría a menos que su vida dependiera de ello.</p><p>- Entooonces…Lo que dicen es que esta es una dimensión alterna y ustedes son las versiones alternas de mis hermanos y yo.</p><p>- Precisamente – respondió su doble – Y, por lo que nos contaste, parece que el Destructor de tu dimensión ocasionó alguna especie de brecha interdimensional al momento en que su energía se desestabilizó y causó la explosión que te trajo aquí.</p><p>- Hombre, no quisiera toparme con tu Destructor – dijo el Miguel Ángel de esa dimensión -. Ya es bastante fuerte como humano, ¿pero como un ser místico? Ufff.</p><p>- Necesito volver. Rápido. Pero para hacerlo, tendría que generar una marca de energía similar para poder abrir la brecha de nuevo y regresar a mi dimensión…</p><p>- Al mismo tiempo que conseguir una manera de estabilizar el portal lo suficiente para un viaje y conseguir una manera de cerrarlo – concluyó el otro Donatello.</p><p>- Y sin la necesidad de crear otra explosión que fuese capaz de destrozar la ciudad – continuó. Estaba dándose cuenta de la magnitud de la tarea frente a él – Necesito material, y <em>mucho</em>. Algo para registrar la marca de energía, algo para abrir el portar, un estabilizador, algo para activar y desactivar el portal… - observó a los clones de él y sus hermanos - ¿Creen que, eh, puedan ayudarme?</p><p>Era una apuesta. Ellos no tenían ninguna obligación de ayudarlo, y quizás tampoco los medios para hacerlo, pero si había algo de su familia en las tortugas de esa dimensión…</p><p>- ¡Por supuesto! – respondió su doble – No es la primera vez que ayudamos a versiones alternas nuestras a volver a su hogar.</p><p>- Así es – dijo Leo –. Puedes contar con nosotros. Encontraremos una manera de regresarte.</p><p>Donnie suspiró de alivio.</p><p>- Bueno, diviértanse siendo niñeras, porque yo me largo de aquí – dijo Rafa mientras se alejaba del resto.</p><p>- Donnie, avísame si encuentras algo que nos ayude a regresar a, eh… Don, a casa. Yo iré a asegurarme de que Rafa no se meta en problemas. De nuevo.</p><p>Con una mirada algo cansada, Leo también se retiró. Donnie tomó nota mental de que el Leo de esta dimensión era mucho más centrado y responsable que su hermano, mientras que Rafa era algo apático. Un poco extraño ver a sus hermanos comportarse así, pero bueno, no era una dimensión alterna por nada.</p><p>- Entonces ¿por dónde empezamos.</p><p> </p><p>El laboratorio de Donatello era impresionante, pero Donnie creía que el suyo era mejor. Su lugar de trabajo combinaba con la paleta de colores y sensaciones del resto de su hogar, pero era obvio que para Donatello se trataba de un santuario, un poco rústico según Donnie, pero que merecía la misma clase de respeto que cualquier otro lugar en donde un humilde genio científico se dedicaba a trabajar en sus bebés tecnológicos.</p><p>- Esto es lo más hermoso que he visto en toda mi vida -Donatello admiraba el tecno bo de Donnie -. Titanio de alto grado, función multitarea y multiherramienta, armas expandibles, balance perfecto…</p><p>- Ciertamente hermoso, ¿no? -Donnie presumió -. Queda claro que hace falta de otro genio para apreciar el trabajo de un genio. Me sorprende que no hayas construido tus propias armas todavía – balanceó el bo de madera de su doble en una mano. No estaba mal, pero no podía compararse a su tecnología.</p><p>- Las máquinas de Donnie tienen una <em>ligera</em> tendencia a explotar – el otro Mikey se relajaba en una silla con ruedas. Jugueteaba con algunas piezas de metal entre sus manos, hasta que Donatello se acercó y se las quitó - ¡Oye!</p><p>- No todas explotan – lo enfrentó –. Y, bueno, simplemente no tengo demasiado tiempo para dedicarle a mi ciencia como quisiera.</p><p>-  Sí, porque te quedarías aquí encerrado para siempre si tuvieras la oportunidad, y tu cerebro de nerd te consumiría, y luego ya no podríamos sacarte de ahí.</p><p>- Mikey, si no vas a ayudar con el portal, entonces por favor vete.</p><p>- ¡Pero quiero pasar el rato con el otro Donnie!</p><p>Donatello entornó los ojos. Lidiar con su hermano a veces era…</p><p>- Estamos <em>muy</em> ocupados aquí. El otro Donnie tiene prisa por volver, ¿no lo escuchaste? Será más rápido si trabajamos sólo nosotros, ¿cierto? – se dirigió a Donnie.</p><p>- ¿Hm? – Donnie estaba muy ocupado revisando el material que tenían a la mano y apenas escuchó de lo que hablaban, pero parecía que su doble estaba echando al otro Mikey. Aunque, ¿por qué? Sería más rápido con más manos en el proyecto – Ah, sí, está bien, puedes quedarte.</p><p>- ¡Bien!</p><p>- ¿Qué? – Donatello se acercó a Donnie - ¿Estás seguro?</p><p>- Tengo prisa. Necesito toda la ayuda que puedan darme.</p><p>- ¿Y seguro que quieres esta ayuda? – señaló a Mikey.</p><p>- ¡Oye!</p><p>Donnie lo consideró. El Mikey frente a él era pequeño, como su propio hermano menor, y no estaba seguro de sus habilidades. Sin embargo, era probable que como su hermano careciera en el aspecto de tener cuidado con lo que hacía. Realmente no le molestaba cuando eso pasaba, pues Donnie sabía que Mikey nunca lo hacía a propósito, pero la importancia del proyecto que tenía en ese momento era totalmente distinta a la de sus trabajos ordinarios. No podía dejar que algo saliera mal, pero tampoco tenía el corazón para descartar a Mikey si quería ayudar. Incluso si era una versión alterna de él.</p><p>- Está bien, sólo tiene que seguir mis instrucciones y nada saldrá mal.</p><p>Mikey sonrió, brillante.</p><p>- ¡Gracias! – contestó – No tienes de qué preocuparte, tú sólo dime y considéralo hecho.</p><p>- Primero, puedes ayudar con el ensamble de la base para el portal – Donnie le pasó clavos, tornillos, martillo y desarmador, y después le mostró los planos que había hecho a prisa -. Necesitaremos que sea lo suficientemente grande para que mínimo pueda producir un portal de mi tamaño, ¿ves? Es importante que sea estable y que no se mueva, de lo contrario podría afectar al portal.</p><p>Siguió dando instrucciones sobre cómo hacer el trabajo mientras que Donatello lo observó, algo sorprendido. Él nunca dejaría que sus hermanos tocaran algo de su preciada tecnología en el proceso de construcción; ni siquiera a Leo, que era el más propenso a escucharlo en tal caso. No comprendía muy bien de dónde venía esa comodidad de su versión alterna para incluir al más torpe de sus hermanos en algo tan delicado como la construcción de un portal interdimensional. Tal vez realmente estaba desesperado por volver.</p><p>Observó de nuevo el tecno bo, y se preguntó qué clase de mundo sería el de Donnie. Tenía que ser uno en donde el entrenamiento, las patrullas nocturnas y las peleas no eran muy frecuentes, o al menos no lo dejaban tan cansado como a él, si de todas maneras encontraba tiempo y energía para dedicarle a sus creaciones. De otro modo, la única explicación sería que no dormía nunca. Y hablando de dormir, Donatello estaba comenzando a sentir los párpados cansados. No era sorpresa: habían pasado los últimos días recibiendo ataques a diestra y siniestra de cada enemigo que tenían en la ciudad, incluso dejando que algunos se acercaran peligrosamente a su escondite. Las batallas comenzaban a mostrar sus secuelas. Aún así, todavía podía seguir varias horas despierto ayudando a Donnie, y definitivamente no quería irse a dormir si significaba dejar a Mikey en su laboratorio sin su supervisión.</p><p>- ¿Y cómo soy yo en tu dimensión? – Mikey le preguntó a Donnie mientras trabajaban.</p><p>- Bueno, el naranja sigue siendo tu color – empezó a decirle – y también eres pequeño. Aunque tus pecas desaparecieron con la edad – Donnie lo observó y recordó a su propio hermano. Cuán preocupado debía estar ahora, donde quiera que fuese… con algo de suerte, al menos estaría con Rafa y Leo, pero probablemente se estaría preguntando dónde estaba él. Leo no sería muy distinto, aunque intentaría disimularlo, y Rafa entraría en pánico, pero buscaría mantener la calma por el bien de los otros dos.</p><p>- ¿Donnie? – Había permanecido en silencio, pero el sonido de su nombre siendo llamado hizo que su corazón brincara con falsa esperanza. Había escuchado la voz de Mikey… sólo que era <em>ese</em> Mikey, el que tenía delante, no el que era su hermano - ¿Estás preocupado por él?</p><p>Qué perceptivo. La similitud lo hizo sonreír ligeramente.</p><p>- Sí. Por todos ellos.</p><p>- No te preocupes. Estoy seguro de que podrás regresar a tu dimensión – Mikey colocó una mano sobre su brazo y le dio una mirada gentil.</p><p>- Gracias, Miguel – Donnie le respondió acariciando su cabeza, de la misma forma que hacía con su propio hermano menor.</p><p>Donatello, por su parte…se sentía extrañamente ajeno. Siguió trabajando en silencio, igual que hacía siempre, mientras la noche continuaba tranquila. En algún punto Mikey se quedó dormido, y aunque Donnatello quiso echarlo Donnie lo acomodó en una esquina donde durmió echo bolita en el suelo.</p><p>Para cuando la mañana llegó, ambos Donnatellos estaban desvelados, pero habían terminado casi por completo la construcción del portal.</p><p>- Casi listo – Donnie talló sus ojos cansados y tomó otro sorbo de su taza de café número quién sabe -. Sólo falta una fuente de poder.</p><p>- Lo que es el verdadero problema – respondió su doble, también con una taza de café -. Tengo muchas teorías y posibles ecuaciones a probar, pero nada de práctica en el asunto. La verdad, no tengo ni idea de por dónde comenzar. Tal vez creando un reactor de algún tipo…</p><p>- No te preocupes, tengo una pista – Donnie dejó de lado su café y se quitó sus gafas. Presionó un botón en uno de los lados cilíndricos que funcionaban tanto como “seguros”, para que no se cayeran sus gafas debido a su falta de orejas por su fisiología de reptil; como audífonos, donde ponía su música favorita para escuchar mientras trabajaba; y otras muchas funciones que podía recitar de memoria. El cilindro se abrió y Donnie sacó de su interior un cristal púrpura, que había conseguido al mismo tiempo que sus hermanos obtuvieron sus armas místicas.</p><p>- ¿Qué es eso? – curioso, su doble se acercó.</p><p>- La energía mística me trajo aquí, así que es altamente probable que también me pueda llevar de vuelta. Este cristal emite una marca de energía que me permite identificar otras fuentes con la misma marca y, aunque no estoy muy seguro de la clase de poder místico que me trajo aquí, es posible que pueda hacer algo con él además de utilizarlo como rastreador.</p><p>- Fascinante – Donatello tomó el cristal y lo observó -. Es muy similar al cristal de Kraang en ese sentido.</p><p> - ¿Kraang? ¿Qué es eso?</p><p>- ¿No se los han encontrado en tu dimensión?</p><p>- No creo.</p><p>- Bueno, básicamente son alienígenas que están intentando tomar la tierra para sí. Son muchos, son inteligentes, y son <em>asquerosos</em>: parecen un cerebro con cara y tentáculos.</p><p>- Huh.</p><p>- En fin, el punto es que tienen tecnología de punta extraterrestre que es lo que les ayudó a llegar a la tierra, y el cristal que utilizaban para viajar de su dimensión a la nuestra es muy parecido a és-</p><p>- <strong>¡¿QUÉ?!</strong></p><p> Donnie azotó la mesa con los materiales que tenía en la mano y se puso de pie de un salto. Su grito no sólo alteró a su doble, sino que despertó a Mikey del susto y se puso en posición de batalla por instinto.</p><p>- ¡Tú! ¡Repite eso, justo ahora! – Donnie tomó de los hombros a su versión alterna con fuerza, sacudiéndolo - ¿Dijiste que viajaron entre dimensiones?</p><p>- Sí, e-ellos vienen de la Dimensión X y-</p><p>- ¡¿Dices que tienen tecnología interdimensional?! ¿Un <em>portal</em>?</p><p>- Pues, sí, ¿eso creo? ¿Qué-?</p><p>- ¡¿ENTONCES QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTAMOS HACIENDO AQUÍ?! ¡Podría estar utilizando ese portal YA HECHO para regresar a mi hogar! ¡Podría haber hecho eso desde ayer!</p><p>- Woah, woah, espera un poco, no podemos simplemente ir y tomar su portal.</p><p>- ¿Por qué no?</p><p>- ¿Te mencioné que intentan matarnos?</p><p>- ¿Y yo te mencioné que dejé a <em>mi familia</em> luchando contra un demonio místico milenario?</p><p>- Don, creo que Donnie tiene razón – Mikey se acercó por detrás. Había olvidado que seguía ahí – Kraang no es alguien que juega limpio, y nos superan en número. Somos cinco contigo, pero ellos son cientos, ¡miles incluso! Y no sabemos dónde está su base o su portal tampoco.</p><p>- Lo encontraré. Dame diez- no, cinco minutos.</p><p>- No es tan sencillo. Oye, escucha, ¿De Donnie a Donnie? Es demasiado peligroso. Tenemos que encontrar otra forma.</p><p>Donnie ya no lo estaba escuchando. Se plantó frente a la computadora de Donnatello y no escuchó ni sus argumentos del peligro que aquello suponía ni sus comentarios mientras hackeaba la máquina e implementaba sus propios códigos y comandos para realizar una búsqueda a gran escala con la tecnología limitada que tenía ahí. Conectó la computadora a su caparazón de batalla y lo llevó remotamente a las afueras de la alcantarilla para usarlo como sabueso, mientras analizaba y revisaba todos los avistamientos, registros e información que lograra encontrar para triangular la ubicación del susodicho Kraang.</p><p>Donnie mordió su labio inferior. Un portal interdimensional, ya hecho y listo para usarse había estado escondido en esa ciudad todo ese tiempo. Y mientras, el había perdido el tiempo intentando armar uno de cero. Maldición, ¿cuántas horas habían pasado? ¿En qué estado estarían sus hermanos? ¿Qué les había pasado en esas horas? Tenía que recuperar el tiempo que había desperdiciado.</p><p>Donatello observó a Mikey quien, como él, tenía cara de preocupación. Ambos entendían que Donnie quería regresar, pero él no parecía entender el problema en el que se estaba metiendo. Lidiar con kraang ya era difícil incluso entre los cuatro cuando los encontraban en la ciudad, ir a su base era equivalente a golpear con un palo una colmena. Así, ambos asintieron con la cabeza en un pacto mutuo y tomaron a Donnie por los brazos, alejándolo de la computadora.</p><p>- ¡Oigan! ¡Suéltenme, qué están haciendo!</p><p>- ¡Te detenemos de cometer un error! – Donatello respondió. Él y Mikey prácticamente lo arrojaron al otro lado de la habitación, colocándose entre él y la computadora – Escúchame: esta <em>no</em> es la forma. Incluso si quisiéramos infiltrarnos en la base, tendríamos que preparar toda una operación y aún así, nada garantiza que no nos vean llegar a kilómetros.</p><p>- Sin mencionar que la ciudad ha estado llena de tipos malos que nos quieren hacer papilla – añadió Mikey.</p><p> - No lo entienden, ¡tengo que…!</p><p>- Sé que quieres volver lo más rápido posible – Donnatello colocó una mano sobre su hombro -, pero créeme. No serás de mucha ayuda si regresar en partes. Sé que no es tan simple como tomar un portal ya hecho, pero es más seguro -para todos- si construimos uno aquí.</p><p>Donnie lo pensó, decidiendo rápidamente que su doble tenía razón. Eso lo molestó un poco (¿así era como sus hermanos se sentían con él porque siempre tenía la razón?), pero suspiró y cedió, asintiendo con la cabeza.</p><p>- Entiendo. Lo siento.</p><p>- Está bien – respondió Mikey – Entonces, ¿por qué no vamos a desayunar?</p><p>- Vayan ustedes. Tengo que seguir con el portal.</p><p>- Te alcanzo en un minuto, Mikey – Donnatello le dijo. Después, se acercó a la computadora y cerró todos los programas que su versión alterna había abierto para comenzar a revisar las matemáticas y mecánica detrás del encendido del portal. Donnie se acercó a una mesa e hizo lo propio, sin hablar, y se colocó de nuevo sus gafas. Donatello vio en el reflejo de su doble en la pantalla de la computadora su expresión abatida.</p><p>- Lamento que tengamos que ir por el camino largo. Pero es lo mejor.</p><p>- Está bien – lo cortó donnie antes de que pudiera continuar -. No importa. Encontraremos otro camino.</p><p>- Sí… ¡cierto! Lo lograremos, ya lo verás.</p><p>Donatello regresó a su trabajo en la computadora, creyendo que había convencido a su versión alterna y que había evitado lo que, sin duda, sólo podía terminar en un desastre.</p><p>Se equivocó.</p><p>Donnie se colocó sus gafas y, tras mover un par de botones, apareció frente a sus ojos toda la información que había logrado obtener en la computadora, además de los resultados en tiempo real que su caparazón de batalla estaba recolectando. Le tomaría unos minutos, pero con su algoritmo personalizado, sin duda encontraría la base de kraang y su preciado portal interdimensional. Haría esto a su manera y, si no lo iban a ayudar, por su cuenta.</p><p>- <em>Yo siempre encuentro otro camino</em>.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Me tomó un poco demasiado tiempo terminar esto debido a que volví a la escuela, pero al fin está aquí.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>